deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Goku and Vegeta vs Batman and Superman/@comment-39764392-20191127141848
Batman and Superman would win this. AP: Goku and Vegeta are universal to universal+ and multi-universal by high balling. People think that Goku is Mutiversal because he shook infinite. A. It's infinite nothingness. Which means he shook nothink. That's an anti feat. B. Even if he shook infinite it's means he's just infinite 3D which is High Universal. C. Shaking and Destroying are still two different things anyway. However shaking infinity requires infinite power which makes no sense when even rocks floating in the air aren't destroyed. That's how weak and ridiculous it really is. If Goku was infinite he would have been superior to Zeno, Whis, etc. So there ypu have it but let's say he's Multi Universal, so Vegeta would be Universal+ to Multi Universal but in a lower scale then Goku's since his SSB evolution is still inferior to Goku's UI. However both are inferior to Superman. Shook dimensions A weaker Superman punched Brainiac so hard that it's effected every version of him across the multiverse Carcked the source wall Superman defeated world-forger, a high multiveral being. Superman while sun-dipped was able to take Darkseid as well Superman confirmed to be multiversal Also the phantom zone ain’t any NORMAL dimension that superman can destroy: https://qph.fs.quoracdn.net/main-qimg-1ac8e25fa9a85b1bcef76866e8c04a8a It is actually connected to what they call the tactile world which this tactile world and the phantom zone is said to be within the next comic this means it connects everyone to this means if the phantom zone is a zone that is connected to god himself which impliesit is at least in the godsphere IN FACT since it is called the “netherworld” alot this means the phantom zone is actually the underworld in fact with the old gods originally were norse mythological beings having 10 realms of the world tree This means now that we know this let’s summarize in conclusion the underworld is a portion of hell with similar scaling therefor scaling to apokolips and new genesis size wise https://qph.fs.quoracdn.net/main-qimg-5b725389b49fe6362ad4bef14875b061 this means destroying the PHANTOM ZONE is = to DESTROYING ALL OF NEW GENESIS which is level 3 and low end level 4 multiversal in power https://qph.fs.quoracdn.net/main-qimg-14c5ba9910c60b9572f7158a443ca38f.webp therefor using dc cosmic scaling this makes “Average superman” low end level 4 multiversal being able to compete with and kill even the moniters, this scales him above moniters species but below thought robot and mandrak….. And this average superman feat most think is repairing fabric https://qph.fs.quoracdn.net/main-qimg-ba9932e2cff01f12c07123dbe0f82c29.webp isn’t him repairing the fabric of reality this is him repairing the entire damn multiverse https://qph.fs.quoracdn.net/main-qimg-b0ac523a31d693565a4aa6a972e07d98 https://qph.fs.quoracdn.net/main-qimg-e2a7a4ae85d38fa943fde9bdbfbfbd6d https://qph.fs.quoracdn.net/main-qimg-ba9932e2cff01f12c07123dbe0f82c29.webp So even if we low ball Superman he's Low multiversal, since a DC universe is larger then DB's, as well the DC multiverse have more universes then DB's, Low multiversal Superman is in a higher scale then Low multiversal Goku/Vegeta. If we include Final batsuit Batman who's superior to Superman, the gap is even larger! Lifting strength: Superman lifted a device with infinite space, nuff said. Speed: Whis, is handsdown one of the fastest beings in DB Universe, and he shown to be able to go at quadrillions of times the speed of light, 498 times, if we want to be accurate, so Goku is inferior to this as he never shown to be able even to harm Whis. Superman did things that put him way above Goku's league which is moving beyond physics, he also flew to the source wall in seconds, the source wall is at the edge of the whole DC multiverse, he also outpaced and destroyed the "Reality-Blitzing Missiles" theatening to destroy the entire DC Multiverse. Scalling to Final batsuit Batman. Durability: Superman survived source wall explosion, nuff said. CONCLUSION: Goku and Vegeta doesn't actually have any adge over Batman and Superman besides martial arts which is non factor. Batman and Superman are winning this. Looking forward to this fight and see how you'll do this :D